A sensual guitarist
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [AU] [Crackpairing] Generalmente pocas personas lograban hacer que ella sintiera inquietud, y aquel sujeto del ceño fruncido no fue la jodida excepción.


**FT & Sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Bien, esto lo saque de mi pequeño baúl de escritos por publicar que quedaron en el olvido y según publicaría esto el 2 de septiembre por el cumpleaños de Ammi...¡Perdoname por subirlo hasta ahora Ammi! ;-;**

 **El fanar que utilice como portada para el OneShot pertenece a Blanania.**

 **[N/A] Si no te gustan las crackshippings te advierto que no continues leyendo :'v**

 **Mil disculpas si hay/encuentran algún error ortográfico.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hacía un calor brutal aquella noche y aunque parte de aquel lugar estaba a aire libre este no podía circular del todo bien debido a todo el bullicio de personas que se encontraban en todo el lugar. La música era una mezcla de todo un poco —el ya tan conocido remix—, de todo tipo de género musical, algunos alzaban sus brazos al aire y se dejaban guiar por el ritmo de aquella mezcla.

Ella soltó un suspiro y bebió de su vaso. Saboreo aquella mezcla de licores agridulces hasta pasarlos por su garganta. Miro alrededor y bajando unos pocos escalones ya podía ver a las personas que agitaban sus cuerpos todos sudorosos, agradeció mentalmente que una de sus amigas se había adelantado y reservaron una zona VIP. Se giró un poco para ver a sus amigas y lo que encontró la hizo suspirar nuevo, se estaban consolando entre sí, claramente a una de ellas el alcohol le hacía efecto más rápido y ya hasta se encontraba llorando mientras que la otra la abrazaba y le acariciaba su cabello como si de una hermana mayor se tratara. Aunque en realidad no fuera su culpa, de lo que si sentía realmente culpa era de tener un par de hermanos por idiotas, más bien, solo uno de ellos era la razón por la cual su amiga se encontrará en tan deplorable estado.

Era la tercera vez que llamaba a uno de los tantos meseros y estos la pasaban por alto o los que llegaron a tomarle la orden nunca le trajeron su bebida. Rodó sus ojos ante un último intento fallido y soltó un bufido. Molesta por ser ignorada deliberadamente por los mismos meseros, se acercó a sus amigas y les susurro algo a ambas. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a las pequeñas escaleras de aquella zona VIP en la que estaban, entre el bullicio de personas se abrió paso de una manera tan lenta que se le había hecho eterno aquel instante siendo aplastada levemente. Jamás se había sentido tan viva como cuando atravesó las puertas que llevaban a la zona del bar interno, definitivamente esa zona era más tranquila en cuanto al ruido y por mucho estaba menos llena. Se aproximó a la barra recargándose sobre ella en el acto, uno de los bartender se acercó hasta donde estaba y le tomo su pedido. No espero ni cinco minutos cuando volvió a ver como aquel hombre se le acercaba de nueva cuenta con un vaso de un litro y se lo entregaba, ella pago y se decidió a salir. Había considerado quedarse un rato dentro de aquel lugar, pero no podía dejar solas a Meredy y Juvia. Cuando ya estuvo afuera pudo notar claramente que el lugar estaba lleno pero no como cuando fue por su bebida, ahora al menos las personas no se rozaban ente si. Y antes de que pudiera caminar, se molestó al ver como un grupo de idiotas se le atravesaron en su camino, alzó la vista para mirarles en forma de reproche. Pero, solo se alcanzó a cruzar con un par de ojos rojos —muy intensos— y ceño fruncido. Sintió algo de inquietud muy en el fondo, dio un ligero apretón a su vaso, pero eso no evitó que hiciera lo que tenía en mente desde un principio, y a pesar de que aquel muchacho tampoco había apartado su vista de sus ojos, ella por otro lado puso su mejor mirada pesada y tampoco la aparto de él. No al menos hasta que lo perdió de vista entre las personas. Bufo por lo bajo con los dientes apretados y le dio un gran trago a su vaso.

Arriba del escenario, habían estado terminando de instalar y hacer pruebas con varios instrumentos. Lo que significaba que habría música en vivo, cosa que a muchos de los jóvenes presentes les encantaba. La chica que se suponía debía ser la vocalista, realmente era enana, con cabello menudo y un poco más azul que el de Juvia. Al girarse nuevamente a donde se encontraban sus amigas, se topó con que Juvia yacía dormida sobre el regazo de Meredy, quien parecía estar mandando algún mensaje.

—Alguien debería liberar a ese pobre animal. —mencionó Meredy tras escuchar algunas pruebas de canto de aquella muchacha en el escenario.

—Tampoco lo hace tan mal. —respondió Ultear—. No mucho.

—Bueno, si lo pones del modo en el supongamos que tu novio te acaba de botar por DM y tienes a la chica esa de soundtrack para acabar con tu miserable existencia porque dependes de un hombre al que claramente no le importas.—señaló a la pequeña mujer del escenario—. Eso está bien.

—Pobre. —diálogo—. ¿Cómo sigue Juvia?

—Pues ya cayó dormida, y sabemos que cuando eso pasa no quedarán rastros de que alguna vez estuvo ebria.

—Lo sé, y será menos pesado ayudarle a levantarse cuando despierte.

—Tal vez suene muy repentino, repetitivo y ya lo sepas pero…

—Gray es un idiota. —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Al inicio yo no quería que ella estuviera con Gray, pero de cierto modo, cuando ella siguió a su lado, sin esperar nada a cambio de él. Gray comenzó a mostrar facetas suyas que hace mucho no hacía. —hizo una pequeña pausa mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas—. Lo único que sé es que Gray no le es del todo indiferente, pero no quiero que ella lo sepa y se ilusione en vano.

—¿Cómo lograste saber eso? —le cuestionó la de cabellos rosáceos sin poder ocultar la emoción.

—Solo lo escuche sin querer. —respondió rascándose la nuca—. Dos veces.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo puede seguir siendo tan asno?

—Es como su don natural. —dijo sintiendo pena por la joven Lockser—. Además, ya se lo dije una vez, aunque Juvia realmente esté enamorada de él, no quitará el hecho de que ella salga con otros chicos.

—Solo esperemos que para ese entonces, no sea demasiado tarde para Gray.

La joven de cabello negro solo negó levemente con la cabeza. Tomó su vaso de la pequeña mesita que había y se giró para apoyarse en él barandas y observar el panorama desde arriba. Del rato que duro conversando con Meredy, ni siquiera se dio cuenta —por más ruidoso que fuera— que el grupo del escenario ya había empezado a tocar. Así pudo notar que la pequeña chica menuda de cabello celeste era como una clase de corista, mientras que los otros tipos que tocaban no lograba distinguirles tanto.

A excepción del guitarrista.

Pudo reconocerlo fácil porque, era aquel sujeto de ojos rojos y ceño fruncido que se le había atravesado hace un rato obstruyéndole el paso. Aunque ahora llevase su cabello suelto y con una pañoleta en la frente, pudo reconocerle. Pocas personas realmente le hacían sentir inquietud, y ese sujeto no era la excepción. Pudo comprobarlo en cuanto él proseguía tocando su guitarra, pero alzo su mirada, volviéndose a cruzar con la de ella. Sintió su garganta secarse un poco y de un solo trago termino su bebida. No le estaba agradando del todo aquello. Le comentó a Meredy que iría nuevamente al bar, la de cabellos rosáceos le había encargado de favor un coctel.

Una vez que había hecho su encargo al bartender, decidió ir al baño. Se paró frente al lavamanos y se miró al espejo. Realmente no estaba tan mal, pensó que traería marcas de sudor o el cabello hecho un desastre, pero nada. Al menos allí podía escuchar un poco más su voz interior y a las tipas ebrias dentro de los cubículos ayudando a vomitar a otra ebria, otras llamándoles a sus ex…un sinfín de historia que se escuchaban en los baños públicos de los bares, mejor que esas telenovelas sobreactuadas. Se río un poco, se inclinó y abrió la llave del lavamanos, dejo que el agua corriera un poco y después paso a enjuagar sus manos para al final echarse de esa refrescante agua en el rostro. Tomo una de esas servilletas cafés y se secó las gotas de agua que ahora pasaban por su cuello. Boto el papel a la basura y salió con rumbo a la barra para recoger lo que había encargado. Mientras esperaba, paseo la mirada por el lugar, y ahí, hasta el otro extremo de la barra, se encontraba aquel sujeto/guitarrista. Agachado mucho más de lo que su altura era, con los brazos de aquella chica de cabellos celestes aferrándose alrededor de su cuello mientras se lo devoraba a besos. Ultear solo rodó sus ojos y sonrió irónicamente.

—Aquí tiene lo que ordeno señorita. —le había mencionado una de las meseras mientras colocaba al borde de la barra una copa del coctel que Meredy había pedido y un vaso grande de unicel.

—Gracias. —fue lo único que dijo, tomo un pequeño palillo de plástico de esos que venían en una graciosa forma de espada y revolvió la bebida de su vaso. Le dio un trago y a pesar de lo amargo que era se lo bebió. Tomo una servilleta y la coloco en su boca para escupir un poco.

—Disculpe, esto no fue lo que pedí.

Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a alguien más repetir exactamente lo que ella había dicho. Se giró un poco y ahí estaba otra vez. El sujeto era mucho más alto de cerca. Nuevamente sintió que su garganta se secaba y aquella insignificante inquietud dentro de sí. El bartender encargado se había acercado a ellos para saber qué era lo que estaba mal.

—Perdonen el mal entendido, la mesera es nueva y apenas está aprendiendo de todo esto. Mis disculpas. —dijo algo apenado el encargado.

—No hay problema. —añadió Ultear.

—Hmmp. —fue el único ruido que emitió el sujeto de cabello largo.

—Oh, creo que esto era lo de la señorita. —acoto nuevamente el encargado mientras tomaba el vaso que tenía el muchacho de ojos rojos y se lo daba a Ultear—. Y la señorita tenía el de usted joven. —repitió los mismos movimientos, solo que ahora entregándole su bebida correspondiente al muchacho—. Nuevamente me disculpo por el mal entendido, y no se preocupen por la cuenta, la casa invita esta noche. —susurro aquello último.

Los dos jóvenes quedaron un poco extrañados ante el comportamiento excesivamente amable del encargado. Ultear solo tomo su bebida y el coctel de su amiga con la intención de ya irse de ese lugar, definitivamente aquello había sido demasiado extraño —por no decir incomodo—, solo dijo un casi audible _con permiso,_ y se fue con dirección a la puerta que daba a la enorme pista. Y antes de seguir su camino, sintió como alguien más se paraba muy cerca y le había hablado cerca del oído.

 _Por lo de hace rato…perdón. Por atravesarnos así y casi tumbarte._

Se giró instintivamente para buscar a la persona, pero ya no había nadie. Aunque un poquito a lo lejos de donde se encontraba, alcanzó a ver a aquel guitarrista de ojos rojos que iba acompañado por —los que debía suponer— eran sus amigos y la chica de cabellos cortos. Pensó que sería su novia, pero al ver hace rato como era ella quien lo besaba y se aferraba a sus hombros, podría ser simplemente solo algo _free._ Negó lentamente con su cabeza, no le gustaba mucho pensar en aquellas cosas, pues no era de esas que quedaba por así decirlo, _flechada_ al primer instante, solo creía en la atracción a primera vista y muy seguramente solo era una de esas noches en las que solo pasa una vez. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó al pequeño palco donde se encontraba ya una despierta Juvia y una Meredy pasándole un vaso de agua y hielo.

Suspiro y sonrió.

Al menos ya no tendrían que salir cargando con una Juvia en un profundo sueño.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

 **Y bueeeno, si shegaron hasta aquí, espero que les haya agradado este OS 7u7.**

 **También me disculpo nueva y enormemente si hay algún error ortográfico, lo revise muchas veces antes de publicar, pero ya saben, los errores aparecen como margaritas después de publicar alguna historia :c**

 **Ammi, de igual forma espero que este cochino OS hecho con mis mugrientas manos te guste, se cuanto lo estuviste esperando y pues, es para ti bebé 7u7.**

 **~Chachos Bane~**


End file.
